ABCs of the Secret Series
by Rikki-Chadwick-Is-A-Mermaid
Summary: PB left me in suspense. ABC one-shots, 1 chap per letter. Pairings are C/Y-Y, and M-E/Q. Story of how the three grow up and closer, and of how ME became the PB we know and love today. This was formerly "A Continuation of Sorts"! See Chap2 for more info!


**Hi! :)**

**It's been a while, my friends. I can't update my other stories right now- I'm like, brain-dead with ideas right now, and I'm only continuing this because I'm rereading the Secret Series right now. Sorry, it might be another week until my others are updated.**

**This is now ABCs of the Secret Series. One chapter per letter. Originally, this was A Continuation of Sorts, but I couldn't think of anything and decided to start over.**

**These one-shots aren't in order- ages, time of year, and characters used will be listed among other things in the beginning, you'll see.**

**So, I hope you enjoy. Here's A.**

****_A is for Almost- But not quite._

Just Cass and her mom, Cass is around fourteen. Set in the summertime. Breif appearance of ME and YY. 

__"Cassandraaa!" Cass heard her mother call her name from the door of the Firehouse.

Cass, Max-Ernest, and Yo-Yoji had been sorting through old magazines, newspapers and drawings. A box had been left on the doorstep that morning, and the kids couldn't wait to open it- so they did so without consent of Larry or Wayne. This box was filled of paper products from an elderly lady who stole newspapers from her neighbors and was an amatuer artist. So far, they'd flipped through seventeen copies of the Times, twenty-four WE magazines, and four old sketch books filled with drawings of potted plants, dog bones, and other random subjects.

When Cass heard her mother, she excused herself from her friends and slid down the fire pole, brunette hair flying behind her. Her mother cringed when Cass's feet hit the ground- she hated when Cass used the old pole.

"Hey Mom!" She called, weaving through piles of boxes, chairs, desks, and other odds and ends to reach the door. Her mother stood with a clipboard, folder, and a pen behind her ear. She looked half-crazed.

"Cass! We need to talk." She told erh daughter. They walked back to Cass's house, Mel looking around as if someone was following her.

"What is wrong with you today, Me- Mom?" Cass asked her mom, nearly calling her mother by her name. Melonie sat down at the kitchen table.

"Cass- honey, we need to talk."

"What about?" Asked Cass, plopping down at the table with a glass of water and an Oreo cookie. Her mother looked grief-stricken. She gestured to Cass's backpack, hanging off her daughter's shoulders. The girl saw where her mother was looking and self-consciously fidgeted with the straps.

"That backpack of yours."

"What? What's wrong with my backpack? It's saved my life mom, I can't just toss it out-" Cass protested. Her mother massaged her temples with her ring fingers, and Cass caught sight of the sparkling engagement ring on her right hand. Cass cringed, remembering Melanie's soon-to-be husband, 3-D, Daniel-Not-Danielle's dad. Cass's soon-to-be step-dad.

"Cass- You can't wear that thing to the wedding." _The wedding._ All she'd talk about, think about, dream about. The wedding.

"But what if-"

"No but's miss!" Mel said sternly. "You'll have to leave it at home on the day of the wedding- you cannot- no, I _will not let you_ bring it to the wedding next Sunday!"

Cass huffed. Then got an idea.

"Can't I just shove my stuff in my pockets-"

"No!"

"But-"

"I said no, Cass!"

There was silence for a moment. Then-

"Alright- come with me. I have an idea." Mel said, dragging her daughter out the door, to the Fire House.

An hour later the ladies found themselves knee-deep in purses, handbags and clutches alike- trying to find an alternative to Cass's standard backpack.

After two hours of riffling, Mel found the perfect one- it was black, with turqiouse details, and it was big enough for most of Cass's equipment. It wasn't too big, but just the right size. Cass needed some convincing, but after a bit, she let Mel empty the backpack into the handbag.

The next Sunday, Mel shone in her long ivory dress with a turquoise sash, 3D in his tux with a turquoise tie. Daniel-Not-Danielle was best man, Cass was Maid of Honor. She wore a knee-length turqiuose dress and "Unpractical, tacky, annoying" black high-heeled sandals. Yo-Yoji, Max-Ernest, and Glob came with their families, Grandpa Wayne and Grandpa Larry, and many others from 3D's family. The "After-Party", as Yo-Yoji liked to call it, was held in a grand hotel ballroom- there was dancing and food and the atmosphere of fairy tales.

It made Cass a little sick to her stomach.

She sat at one of the round tables around the edge of the huge room, tired from the long day.

"Nice dress." Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Yeah, you look like a girl." Came another. She turned to see Max-Ernest and Yoji, ties askew and foreheads a bit sweaty- still, Cass was glad fot the company.

The three friends sat sipping punch for a moment in silence.

"So, i see you left your backpack at home." Yo-Yoji noticed. Just then, a very pretty girl came over, red-faced, and asked Max-Ernest to dance with her. Cass snorted into her drink and Yoji smirked, but Max Ernest agreed. His face was as red as the punch.

"Yeah- Mel wouldn't let me bring it." Cass told him grudginly. Yoji smiled a little.

"You okay without it?" He asked. She thought.

"I feel- lighter." She struggled to find the word, and Yoji laughed.

"Think you'll survive the night?"

"Almost- But not quite." Yoji snorted. Cass looked defensive.

"But- you know how many situations my backpack have gotten us out of and how bad things could ge-" But Yoji interupted her by taking her by the hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Yeah, but still- you're shoulders look nice." He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"What about you- gonna survive without neon tennis shoes?" She teased. He smirked a little.

"Almost- But not quite." She punched him in the arm. But it was worth it to get under her skin.

**Like it? I didn't. Haha, I actually did. I love YY/C. Don't judge. And FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED!**


End file.
